


Cinta Monyet

by yvoina48



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff deh kayaknya, Gak tau bingung, High School, M/M, Mohon maaf agak gaje, Yang pasti ini Alternative Universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvoina48/pseuds/yvoina48
Summary: A3! sekolah AU dimana Azami, Yuki dan Muku satu sekolah dan satu kelas. Tak disangka di dalam kelas rupanya ada sepasang remaja yang baru saja memulai musim seminya dengan penuh bunga.
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Rurikawa Yuki
Kudos: 3





	Cinta Monyet

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini berdasarkan pengalaman pembuatnya sendiri, agak-agak absurd jadi mohon maaf.
> 
> Also sorry for english speaker because I just don't know how to write this story in english.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, akan tetapi masih ada siswa yang berada di luar kelas. Beberapa diantaranya sudah dipaksa masuk oleh guru, namun ada satu yang pura-pura tidak punya telinga.

“Izumida, cepat masuk ke dalam! Pelajaran akan segera dimulai!”

“Berisik, ah,” ucap Azami kesal kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk ke kelas.

Sementara itu disisi lain, Yuki dan Muku sudah duduk dengan manis dan rapi. Azami segera menempati kursinya yang hanya berjarak 2 anak dari kursi Yuki, sedangkan Muku ada didepannya.

“Aneh,” gumam Yuki sambil melihat Azami.

Muku menoleh kebelakang, “Yuki-kun kenal dia?” tanyanya.

Yuki menggeleng pelan, Muku tersenyum. “Nanti istirahat temani aku beli roti susu di kantin, ya? Tadi aku dengar katanya enak,” ucap Muku.

Yuki mengangguk pelan, “Udah sana hadap ke depan, nanti dimarahi guru lho.”

••••••••••

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Muku segera berlari super duper kencang untuk mengantri membeli roti susu yang terkenal di sekolahnya itu, padahal Yuki baru saja menyimpan pensil dan penghapus ke dalam tempat pensilnya. Ingin dirinya menyusul namun sepertinya Muku akan kembali dalam waktu singkat, jadi Yuki memilih untuk menunggu di kursinya.

Sesekali ia menoleh ke kanan, melihat si anak laki-laki yang 'aneh' itu. Setelah dilihat-lihat, ternyata ia cukup kurus untuk ukuran anak smp, rambutnya juga panjang, suaranya rendah, benar-benar beda seperti anak smp pada umumnya.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Azami langsung menoleh ke kiri. Mendadak Yuki panik dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Duh, kenapa harus gugup begini? Seperti orang bodoh saja,” ucap Yuki dalam hati. “Muku cepat datanglah!!” lanjutnya.

Azami yang penuh akan pertanyaan dalam benaknya sejenak ingin datang dan bertanya, namun apa daya dirinya yang tanpa kepercayaan diri itu hanya bisa duduk diam melihat sesosok rambut hijau pendek sebahu itu duduk sambil menatap jendela. Sesungguhnya ia juga sudah penasaran sejak awal penerimaan siswa baru, namun temannya yang rambut pink itu kerap menghalanginya untuk bicara pada si sosok yang cukup misterius baginya itu.

Tak lama setelah kejadian bodoh itu, Muku kemudian datang membawa dua bungkus roti susu dan dua kotak jus jeruk. Wajahnya penuh bahagia terpancar dari ujung pintu kelas.

“Yuki-kun, aku mendapatkannya!!”

“Bagus, deh. Ayo kita makan, sudah hampir setengah waktu istirahat, lho.”

Muku memberikan roti susu yang ia pegang kepada Yuki, mereka berdua melahap roti tersebut sambil tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mengenai pengalaman Muku yang harus mengarungi lautan manusia di waktu istirahat.

15 menit berlalu, bel pelajaran kemudian berdering menandakan waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Para murid datang dan kembali duduk ke kursi mereka masing-masing. Yuki dan Muku mulai merapikan meja belajar mereka agar siap saat guru datang. Sekali lagi Yuki mencuri pandang pada Azami, kali ini ia penasaran ingin tau apakah si kurus tinggi itu membawa buku pelajaran kali ini atau tidak setelah minggu lalu dihukum karena lupa membawa pr.

“Oh, tumben,” gumam Yuki saat melihat Azami memberikan buku catatannya pada temannya yang meminta.

Tiba-tiba Azami melirik ke arah Yuki, kemudian tersenyum.

𝘿𝙀𝙂

“Eh? Hah?” Yuki kebingungan, “Apa yang terjadi?” pikirnya.

Jantungnya yang mendadak berdebar begitu kencang membuat Yuki tak dapat berpikir dengan benar. Ia benar-benar kebingungan.

Yuki menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, semua rasa malu didalam tubuhnya serasa ingin meluap keluar. Ingin rasa keluar dari kelas dan berteriak, namun hanya orang bodoh yang melakukan hal seperti itu. Dengan perlahan Yuki kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan pikirannya.

“Fokus, Yuki. Kamu sedang belajar di sekolah, jangan aneh-aneh,” ucapnya dalam hati.

Meski sudah cukup tenang, Yuki agak penasaran dengan reaksi Azami saat melihatnya dilanda panik dan malu. Diliriknya lagi sedikit, meski masih ada rasa takut. Perlahan ia menggerakkan matanya ke arah Azami.

“Ah.”

“Heh?”

Azami mendadak panik kemudian mengalihkan pandangan.

“Loh? Loh?? Dia selama ini memperhatikan diriku??” gumam Yuki penuh tanya.

Selama proses penyadaran dalam dunia kenyataan pada otak Yuki berjalan, pandangannya masih tertuju pada anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu, dan saat itu juga Azami melirik kembali ke arah Yuki dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

“Aduh,” gumam Yuki kemudian menoleh ke arah lain, lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya.

Azami terdiam, ia mungkin sadar kalau Yuki selama ini memperhatikannya seperti ia memperhatikan Yuki.

Kali ini di dalam dadanya terdengar suara yang tak kunjung tenang, rasa panik Yuki semakin menjadi. Ia takut dianggap aneh nantinya karena sudah memperhatikan orang lain seenaknya.

Karena perasaan yang tidak enak ini, Yuki memberanikan diri untuk mengecek kembali apa yang dilakukan oleh Azami.

𝘵𝘦𝘬

Tatapan mereka terkunci dalam ruang waktu yang mendadak berhenti. Irama jantung yang berdetak bagaikan musik yang menemani keduanya. Sepasang anak remaja yang berada di anak tangga pertama tangga kedewasaan kini menyadari bahwa dari dalam dadanya telah mekar bunga sakura yang indah. Cerita inipun kemudian berlanjut menjadi kisah romantis yang manis nan lucu mewarnai hidup keduanya sepanjang masa SMP.


End file.
